


In Your Arms

by celcass



Category: Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal, True Love, little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-07-26 23:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celcass/pseuds/celcass
Summary: Juliana and Valentina have been apart for a while. Valentina makes a decision.





	1. I know you know how it feels

Chapter 1

A difficult months have gone through for Juliana; with her new winter fashion show just around the corner she barely had seen the sunlight & her family. 

She spent most of her days on her workshop (sometimes re-doing several of the outfits already approved). At the very beginning she did hid in her work to finish or create her new designs; but by the end of the fourth month she didn't leave her workshop for a whole other reason apart from her upcoming show.

Valentina left in June with her family's company to Asia, where they were aiming to expand their market. And now, in the middle of October it was safe to say that she was losing her mind; it has been three weeks since the last time she heard of Valentina. 

It wasn't like Valentina was avoiding her, but while trying to expand her family's empire Valentina had to go deep into the country and sometimes her phone reception just failed for weeks.

It’s past 10 p.m. and Juls is humming a song while sketching some details on this jacket, when her phone starts to ring. She moves off her chair to grab her phone she almost falls.

It’s Valentina. Finally.

“Hey Val! It’s everything okay? How Are You? I was so worried!” Juls responds so quickly that only a light laughter gets through the line.

“Bebecita i’m ok, i promise!” Valentina responded rapidly but sweetly, to stop Juliana from asking so many questions. “But I have some news”

Juliana swallow harshly, she didn't like the sound of that; she just kept silent waiting for whatever Valentina was about to tell her.

“We found a great opportunity for the company...and in order to make it happen… i´m afraid I will have to stay around for another 3 months…” Valentina said, softly and with a tone of guilt.

Juls knew that everything Val was doing was important, and she supported her in every decision she made. But she would be lying if she said that this news didn't break her heart a little bit.

“Juls, You’re still there?”

Trying her best to hide her true feelings she answered. “Yes, yes of course That’s great news Val, you’ve been working really hard i’m so happy for you” Even though she tried her best, her voice cracked a little on her last few words

“¿Chiquita, estás bien?” Val asked worried. 

Juls answered honestly “I’m sorry Val, the last thing I want to do is worry you, i’m ok ...is just i really miss you. I was really hoping you would be home for my show”

“I know baby, I really wanted to be there with you” Valentina said “Being away from you it’s the hardest thing I've ever had to do, i miss you so much”

Juliana really missed Valentina and wanted to keep talking to her, but she was really sad & didn’t wanted to make her girlfriend feel bad. “Val, baby… I really miss you, but it’s kind of late here and I'm still at the workshop, I think I'm gonna go home”

“I get it chiquita, go rest. I think my phone reception should be fine from now on, if you need anything, please call me. I love you” Val Answered trying to hide her sad tone.

“I love you too, i really miss you”

\------------------------------

Valentina Hung up the phone and throw it to a nearby couch and slumping on her bed.

“Well, looks like she still loves me, but I can't stop feeling like this is a bad idea”. Val said while covering her face with her hands.

Sergio came out of the bathroom drying his hands. “Trust me, this is the best way to throw her off your intentions of asking her to marry you, you want it to be a surprise, yes?” 

“Yes, but uugh, if you heard her. She was so sad Sergio” the woman said, rolling to lie on her stomach and still covering her face.

“I don’t know why you are being so dramatic, it was your idea. Plus, you haven't even found a ring” Sergio responded, throwing her the towel. “Now, if you’re done with the drama maybe we could actually go look for a ring”

“Ok ok, i’m done” Val got up quickly “See, no more drama. Lets go!”

Store after store Valentina did the same, she made a selection of very rare, very beautiful rings then she stood in front of the mirror and one by one she proposed, trying to find the perfect ring.

After 5 Shops, Sergio really regretted his decision of coming along with Val. Every one in a while he would get up his sit to join Valentina, trying to convince her that all the rings were amazing and she should just pick one.

“No Sergio, it can't be just like any ring. This ring has to be perfecto for us” Valentina said a little annoyed.

“Ok, whatever you say boss. I’ll go see if they have Muskets” Sergio said, walking away from Val.

After hours of what it seemed like an endless search. It finally happened.

“Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!” Val just screamed and jumped around.

Sergio rushed to her, a bit concerned “ What? what happened?” 

Valentina Hugged him “I found it!” she couldn't stop smiling “this is the ring!” 

It really was beautiful, with a thin platinum band full of little diamonds, two sapphires on each side of a very big and clear diamond. Valentina held up the ring for Sergio to See it. He was so happy for his friend and really glad that the search was over.

“So this is it my friend” Sergio said cheerfully. “You’re going to propose”

The affirmation hit valentina like a bullet. Just for a second she felt like all of her blood just left her body and how her heart stopped for a moment. Then she pictured the life she and Juls will have together, all the happy moments they will have, but also all the rough time ahead. And to be honest Valentina was more than happy to work through every obstacle life will throw their way with her best friend and the love of her life.

“This is it Sergio” Valentina said with confidence.

“I’m going to marry the love of my Life”


	2. Ways to be Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decision has been made

Juliana got home a little after 11 p.m. to her apartment that Val and her shared; they didn’t live together completely, Val would still go to her house every once in a while to be with her family or get clean clothes. 

When Juls first got the apartment they both agreed to not move in together, protecting their relationship from moving too fast. Their agreement lasted a couple of weeks with Val returning to her house almost every night, but soon after they couldn't resist the urge to spend the days and nights together. Still when everyone else would ask about the matter they would both deny it, after a while their families stop asking, letting the oblivious girls move at their own pace.

Juls left her things on the entrance closet, turning on the lights of the apartment. The light only revealed an empty and cold living room. Seeing the empty space she felt once again the sadness taking over her, Sadness that soon enough turned into Irritation, mainly to herself for letting Val’s Job affect her to the point she couldn’t keep talking to her girlfriend.

She knew her feelings were perfectly valid, but still she felt disappointed in herself, like in some ways she wasn't supporting her Val. She approached the kitchen looking into the fridge for something to eat, She decided on some leftover lasagna, while taking out the container she found something in the back of the fridge. 

Valentina loved Craft beer and she always kept a bottle or two from her favorite local brewer, Juls herself wasn’t really a fan of such strong flavors, but truth be told she did enjoyed the light malt flavor she could taste on Valentina’s lips whenever her girlfriend kissed her sweetly after taking a sip from her beer.

Juliana put the leftover lasagna on the oven, and the strong Val craving she was having pulled her to take one of the bottles out of the fridge. She poured it on a pint glass and just the smell of the beer makes her feel closer to Valentina. The very first sip brought back some really good memories of her and Valentina, making out after trying to have a movie night on their own (It didn’t work out).

Juls took out the oven her meal and seated on the couch to enjoy her lasagna and her beer. She looked through netflix and like every time Valentina was away, she decided to watch Pride and prejudice. Halfway through the movie, the food and beer were gone so Juls paused the film and got up quickly for a refill (this craft beer was really nice).  
While getting up she felt the effect of the first beer kicking in, a mix of dizziness and warm blood running through her veins. It’s safe to say that Juliana rarely drinks, so it takes a really small amount of alcohol to make her drunk.

FInishing almost at the same time her second beer and the movie, she started a quiet sobbing during the romantic reunion between Lizzie & Mr. Darcy.  
Not quite satisfied with the end of the movie Juls quickly searched online the alternate US ending; this time really crying at the affection shown from Mr. Darcy, reminding her of how much she missed Val.

Driven by her emotions and a little bit because of the alcohol running through her body, Juliana decided to grab her phone and make a quick call to her girlfriend. The phone rang several times before sending her to the voicemail (Valentina was lost looking for the perfect Ring), she tried a couple more time before giving up, not without leaving a voicemail for her girl.

“Val, I know this doesn’t sound like me at all… but i really miss you and i want you to come home, but at the same time i want you to stay and finish your work because i know it really makes you happy” Juls said to the phone.

“You know what, forget everything I just said. I love you and I support you” She says honestly. “I can't wait to see you again, to hold you in my arms” feeling a little bolder, she continued. “I can’t wait for you to kiss me the way you always do… To take your clothes off and to recognize your whole body with my tongue”

She concluded the message with the following phrase, almost as a whisper and in a very sexy tone. “Hurry Back” 

After leaving such message Juliana felt a heat running through her body, not sure if it was because of the beers or the words she just said. However she was sure of one thing, she needed a cold shower before getting to bed.

And so she did, a cold shower was all she needed to fall fast asleep, leaving her worries behind and just longing for Vals Return.

\-------------------------------------

Valentina was so excited for finally finding the perfect ring; now there was so much to plan for the proposal and Val knows she’s gonna need all the help she can get. On the way to the hotel she decided to call Guille to start making arrangements for the proposal, like the location and date.

But when she took her phone out she saw a bunch of missed calls from Juliana and voicemail, Which was really weird because Juliana very rarely left any kind of messages; her expression reflected the fear she was feeling because Sergio notice it at once. “Val, it’s everything ok?”

“I’m not sure” she responded. And without hesitation Valentina played the voicemail on speaker, not really caring about the presence of Sergio or the Driver. 

“Val, I know this doesn’t sound like me at all… but i really miss you and i want you to come home, but at the same time i want you to stay and finish your work because i know it really makes you happy.

You know what, forget everything I just said. I love you and I support you.

I can't wait to see you again, to hold you in my arms.

“I can’t wait for you to kiss me the way you always do… To take your clothes off and to recog….”

Valentina shut the message as fast as she could, not giving time for Sergio or the driver to hear the rest. The girl was red as a tomato, partly because she just let two people hear a really private message, but also because man,she really wanted to listen to the rest of the message.

Sergio was trying really hard to not laugh out loud. “Don’t say a word” Val said to him with a serious yet embarrassed tone.

“I’m just gonna say that, you really need to get back to Mexico… like right now” Sergio responded with an amused face, playfully hitting Val with his elbow.

Back in her room, Valentina decided no to call Juliana, she knew the girl must be sleeping, and she really deserved to rest peacefully after all the effort she’s been putting on her fashion show.

She played the message over and over, realising that Juliana was a little drunk. Which really surprised Valentina, because she rarely drank and she would never leave those kind of messages; which is why Valentina felt really happy with such a display of endearment.

After taking a cold shower herself, she started to organize her plan for the proposal. She needed to get back to Mexico City at once, to make sure everything goes according to her plan. Valentina and Sergio fly black home that very night, the girl can barely stand another day without her beautiful girl. Her beautiful, sexy future fiance.

“Fiance” she says a little bit out loud “Sergio, i can’t messed this up” she turns to her friend with a concerned look.

“Hey Hey” he answers while holding Vals hands “you’re not going to mess this up, you both have been through a lot already,'' he responded, but then he kept this pensive look.

“You know what you’re going to mess this up, let me do it” he said with a jokingly tone and smiling to Val.

“You’re an idiot” Valentina said laughing. “No, really. Thank you for helping me through all this” 

“That’s what friends are for” The man responded, leaning in to hug Val.

That hug gave Val the bit of confidence she still needed to start with her plan.


	3. Brace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, Val's plans get going...

This was it, (Juliana Doesn’t know it yet) but this is the day that’s going to change their lives forever. Juliana is all over the place, making tiny adjustments to her designs. The outfits were really almost perfect, but she needed to distract herself from the fact that for the first time, Valentina wasn’t going to be there with her; a pain on her chest invade her every time she thought about it. 

When she chose the masquerade theme she did it for just one reason, she wasn't going to be looking for valentinas face all night long. So now here she is, in the middle of her fashion show, looking from behind how everything is working. Juliana Already talked to Guille, Eva, Sergio, Leon, Lupita, and the rest of the family.

From the moment Lupita and Sergio talked to her she knew something weird was going on, but a part of her let her believe it was all because they knew Valentina was away on this special day.The last thing she wanted was for people to feel pity for her; so she let Lupita’s and Sergio’s reaction to slip, so she could focus completely on her show.

Everything went perfectly with the show, Juliana could only wish that Valentina could see it. Maybe she wanted so much that Valentina could have seen it that she started to picture her face in the audience… But maybe she did recognize that face a little too much.

For a Second her mind muffled every single sound around her and let her concentrate on the face she was staring at… so she started to walk to that person, there was no way it was Valentina, but her mind was playing her a trick and she had to make sure it wasn't really Valentina.

Everything crumbled inside her when she got a little closer and realised that in fact, it was her Valentina… walking away from her. Everything happened so fast that she almost lost her track, she was feeling overboard with every single emotion assaulting her.

Stepping out of the gallery she turned right and saw Valentina walking pretty fast away from her… but why? She didn’t want to be with her anymore? Why did she hide? At the simple thought, she ran after Valentina. She was getting away to fast and Juliana had no other choice but to scream.

“VALENTINA!”

The other girl froze immediately just a few steps away from the entrance, but she didn't turn around.

"What the hell is this Valentina?" Juliana said with a worried tone, one that manages to break Valentina's heart right away; but still she didn't turn around. 

"I needed you with me today" Jualiana continued, almost crying. "You knew how important this show was for me, and still you decided to not show up…"

All Val wanted to do was to turn around and fall to her knees and tell everything to Juliana, but at the same time she was so close to the perfect place for her proposal.

"You were away for so long, all I've been wanting to do was to be with you" Juliana started, getting a little closer to Valentina. "What is it? You don't want to be with me anymore?"

That was it, that very phrase broke Valentina Completely, she couldn't stand it anymore…

"No" Valentina's voice raised above all other sound from the city. 

"I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore" she said still no turning around, with a broken voice.

The whole city could almost hear Juliana's heartbreak. She stood there just for a second, that felt like days or months.

She turned around and started to walk away when Valentina's voice raised again, almost shouting.

"I don't want you to be girlfriend anymore… because i want you to me my wife!"

Juliana felt a dizziness like never before, she turned around right away to find Valentina on her knee, barely containing her tears and her smile.

It was a bittersweet feeling, she couldn't believe what was happening. So, she started to get closer, still with a dazed face. 

"What?" Juls said. 

"These past months without you have been a complete torture" Valentina started, "I've always knew i wanted to be with you… but now i am completely sure that i don't want to be apart from you ever again"

Valentina took a little box from her tiny purse, "Juliana, would you marry me?"

After those words Juliana was convinced that this wasn't a dream, she started practically sobbing. 

At that very same time a worried Lupe and Sergio approached with a worried look on their faces. "Val, we're so sorry, we got distracted just for a second and then she was gone. We looked for her everywhere"

Of course any of them notices that the girls where on a world of their own. 

"Yes…" Juls said "yes, I want to marry you" she was half laughing and half crying. Valentina stood so fast she got a head rush, or maybe it was because of the infinite happiness she was feeling.

She ran to Juliana and lifted from the ground, spinning her around. Those gym classes were really paying off.

"I love you baby" Valentina said, whilst putting her down and giving her a kiss on the nose. Then she proceeded to take the beautiful ring off the box and putting it on Juliana's finger.

She gently kissed Juliana's hand once more "i love you" Juliana couldn't help but smile.

Sergio was filming the moment, and Lupe couldn't stop crying, she wanted to applaud but knew it wasn't the right time.

"I'm so sorry baby, for everything… I just wanted to surprise you" Valentina said, at the same time she hide like usually in Juliana's neck.

"I love you too baby, for a second there I thought you didn't love me anymore" Juliana said honestly.

Valentina separated from Juliana for a Sec, "you're kidding right? Why would i be apart from the love of my life?"

Still in their own bubble a voice resonated, "hey guys, it's amazing that you finally got together. But can we continue with the surprise"

Of course it was Sergio, and Valentina wanted to kick him.

"What surprise?" Juls asked to Valentina.

"I know you don't like crowds baby" Valentina said, taking Juliana by the hand and dragging her inside the building. "But this is a big celebration baby" 

As they entered the room the lights turned on, and a bunch of people appeared from the shadows. A big crowd, but all familiar faces which made it perfectly tolerable for her. 

"SHE SAID YESSS!!!" Valentina screamed to the crowd and they cheered even louder.

One by one they spend time with the guest starting with their parents, receiving advices and gifts. 

Guest by guest they started to get trouble having their hands from each other.

"Val, when are we getting away from here baby… I kinda missed you "

"Just a bit longer bebecita, i miss you so much too" Val answered with a grin on her face.

Minute by minute passed, and guest by guest started to part away. By midnight there were jus a couple left.

"Now can i get you home?" Juls asked playfully and with a little thirst in her words.

"Now… you can take me anywhere…: Val answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay you guys, my job at architorture got the best of me.   
thank you for joining me in this adventure. I don't realle use tumblr, but if you ever feel like talking you can find me in IG @celestecasv
> 
> I would love hearing from you, your ideas on juliantina stories or everything.


End file.
